universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail (Guild)
This is the profile for the Fairy Tail Guild ''from ''Fairy Tail series. Summery The Guild of Fairy Tail, it is known to be the #1 guild in the kingdom of Fiore, it has made many intriguing adventures over the coarse of it's lifespan. It has made the home to many of the strongest wizards of the verse and has continued to go on many quests well into the future. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Guild Masters **Makarov Dreyar (Current) **Gildarts Clive (Former) **Erza Scarlet (Former) **Precht Gaebolg (Former) **Mavis Vermillion (Former) **Macao Conbolt (Former) Notable Characters *S-Class Wizards **Gildarts Clive **Laxus Dreyar **Mystogan (Former) **Erza Scarlet **Mirajane Strauss *Other Members **Cana Alberona **Elfman Strauss **Team Natsu ***Natsu Dragneel ***Happy ***Lucy Heartfilia ***Gray Fullbuster ***Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Thunder God Tribe ***Bickslow ***Evergreen ***Freed Justine **Shadow Gear ***Levy McGarden ***Droy ***Jet **Gajeel Redfox **Juvia Lockser **Panther Lily **Osprey Squad ***Alzack Connell ***Bisca Connell **Mest Gryder **Laki Olietta **Lisanna Strauss **Max Alors **Nab Lasaro **Reedus Jonah **Romeo Conbolt **Vijeeter Ecor **Warren Rocko **Wakaba Mine **Kinana **Touka **Loke (Temporary) **Porlyusica (Temporary) **Yuri Dreyar (Former) **Mickey Chickentiger (Former) **Tono Rabbits (Former) **Wan Chanzi (Former) **Chico C Hammitt (Former) **Joey Fullborn (Former) **Enno (Former) **Krov (Former) **Mikuni Shin (Former) **Niggy (Former) **Rob (Former) **Bob (Former) **Goldmine (Former) **Yajima Mage (Former) **Warrod Sequen (Former) **Ivan Dreyar (Banished) Military Units Infantry * Caster Mages * Holder Mages Ships *Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords Ranged weapons *Magic Staffs Other *Jupiter Cannon Attachments *Explosive Lacrima Territories Guild Hall * Age founded/conquered: '''year X686 * '''Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: humans, Exceeds * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The Fairy Tail Guild lives in a world that is based on Medieval design, society and culture, Although they have advanced tech such as Smart Phones and aircraft and trains and ships with engines. They harness these feats mostly with magic. Power Source Magic: Emotion Empowerment (The Fairy Tail Wizards, much like "Potentially" all other wizards are capable of becoming stronger) Supernatural Objects (Many Wizards possess magical items that are just purely magical in nature or lacrima based items) Conquest Stats Tier 10-B: Island: Fairy Tail has numerous Buildings that they have control of, including the Guild Hall and the Fairy Hills Dorm. But the largest known land they own is Tenrou Island. Power Stats DC: Small Continent+: Natsu via power scaling with battling against Acnologia after he ate the magic in the Space Between Time. Large Country: The elite or high ranked members that fought, tanked and even defeated Spriggan level enemies. Small City: Regular notable members which can take on Alvarez elite members, but in some instances assisted in fights against Spriggans. Town: Other members of Fairy Tail which can fight against groups of regular Alvarez Soldiers. Durability: Large Country: High Level and Elite members of Fairy Tail can take hits from Alvarez elite forces such as Spriggans (higher with Natsu taking on Zeref with Fairy Heart). Small City: Regular Notable members which should be somewhat comparable to the elite members of Fairy Tail in the past. Town: Other members who can take on groups of Alvarez soldiers. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+: Elite Members of Fairy Tail which should be comparable to each other in terms of speed, combat and/or reaction with Natsu pre timeskip can dodge Laxus' lightning attacks (likely higher after time skips or EoS). MHS: Regular members standard movement speed. Skills Stats Each Fairy Tail wizards comes with their own unique magics which gives the guild variety of abilities to over come many situations. And not every guild member are muscle, but have brains as well, to think and overcome obstacles. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is their unity, which can also be used to turn that unity in strength on certain occasions such as Fairy Sphere. Or for an individual can turn their feelings for others into power. Weaknesses/Flaws Because they mostly go by what they feel rather than obey rules, they tend to go overboard in many of their fights which can lead to extensive collateral damage to people or property. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Makarov X792 Anime.png|Makarov Dreyar, mostly known for being one of the Ten Wizard Saints and being a recurring Guild Master. The Lumen Histoire revealed to Erza.png|Lumen Histoire (or Fairy Heart) which is the greatest secret of the Guild. Fairy Tail Members.jpg|The wizards of Fairy Tail, which make the Guild be the #1 Guild in all of the Fiore Kingdom. Current Design.png|The Fairy Tail Guild Hall, located in the town of Magnolia, which acts as a place for both where the wizards takes jobs and to call home for those who have none. Category:Tier 10-B Conquest Category:Fairy Tail Category:Anime/Manga Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Category:Work In Progress